


My Day Is Full Of You

by yoohankim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, cute ig, just some uwus, meeting on the commute type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohankim/pseuds/yoohankim
Summary: wherein kuroo meets a cute boy on the train ride to school.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	My Day Is Full Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my friend’s birthday! sorry it’s short

Kuroo was always on time, believe it or not. He was loud, obnoxious maybe, but he was hardworking and determined to ace his academics to not regret a thing. Even his friends know that, so it was a shock when they saw Kuroo panting by the door fifteen minutes late to class.

They looked at him funny and confused, wondering what happened to the ever-punctual Kuroo Tetsurou.

“I woke up late.” That was his excuse, they believed it. At first.

It happened a few more times, and the lies Kuroo made up no longer became believable, so they became curious. What could have messed up Kuroo’s schedule this much?

It was not a what, but a who. 

——

He never noticed him until they were standing near each other in the train. Their shoulders touching every now and then, and Kuroo sneaking peaks at the one beside him, and all he could think was, “Wow, he’s handsome.”

The next time he saw the attractive man, they were seated side by side. The other seemed to preoccupied with his phone, typing away energetically with a bright smile on his face. Kuroo looked away.

A week passed by before he saw him again. This time, he waved at the other guy, surprisingly, he waved back and gave him a smile that rivalled the sun’s brightness.

Another week passed and he was by in no means close to achieving to receive another greeting from the other guy. It was technically partially his fault as he made no move towards the man. Still, it would have been nice to not be the one to make the first move.

The next day, just as he was about to enter the train, the man he was infatuated with suddenly walked beside him and entered the vehicle in the same time as him. This action alone made his day.

And the day after that, the man tapped his shoulder.

“Hi,” was all he said, his voice deeper than Kuroo expected.

“Good morning.”

Warmth filled both of their chests and they went on their way.

———

Bokuto was a happy guy. He wore his smile like armor, it shined with the brilliance of the sun and the innocence of a child. He never thought he could stretch his smile even more until he met someone in the train.

He was the most handsome person he had ever seen, he sneaked glances towards him every now and then. He wasn’t shameless enough or brave enough to interact with the other man, so he was more than happy when the other initiated first.

A simple hello, a fleeting greeting was more than enough. It made his day.

Weeks passed and he finally gathered enough courage to tap the black haired man’s shoulder and told him ‘hi’ and smiled.

“Good morning,” was all the man said, yet it stirred emotions in his heart.

The next day, he promised to himself he’d make the first move. He stepped into the train and looked around for a familiar face.

There.

“Hello,” Bokuto waved.

The other man looked at his way and grinned. “Hello.”

Bokuto breathed in deeply and exhaled. I can do this.

“Would you like to—“

“Do you want to—“

They both paused and silently laughed. Their cheeks faintly reddening.

“You first,” Bokuto said,

“Do you want to go out sometime?”

“I would like your name first.”

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Well then, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he smiled. “I, Bokuto Kotarou, accept your offer.”


End file.
